Sunsets of Fire
by Kailynn Sanchez
Summary: Takes place after Cary and Melody are married.


**AFTER UNFINISHED SYMPHONY**

* * *

**POV: MELODY**

I felt Cary's fingers entwine in mine. He had finished another boat – one for us. I didn't go along with his idea of living the rest of our lives on a boat together, but I thought that it would be nice to have one of his custom-made ones on-hand, you know, if we wanted to go on a little adventure sometime.

My fingers gently ran over his cheeks, rubbing his lightly tanned skin. My touch brought a smile to his face, which brought one to mine. "Why do you have to be the most perfect man in the world?" I asked.

"You'd better be careful. What would happen if Adam Jackson heard you say that? He'd be _mad_," Cary teased me. He really didn't get what I was trying to say.

"You know what I mean. You're perfect for me. You're perfect for this family, for your sister and mother."

"Well, one of my sisters."

I'd nearly forgotten about Laura, Cary's dead twin sister. With us being together so much, it was nearly inevitable for the thought to slip under our radar.

"And my father. He left without knowing what I was really worth to him. He didn't have any faith in me."

"You _know_ that's a lie, Cary," I said. "You _know_ he loved you."

"At times. He didn't all the time."

"Yes, he did. You're lying to yourself, Cary."

"Really? Then why did he beat me when I was younger? Why did he spare Laura and only punish me?"

He walked off down the beach by Kenneth's house, kicking up sand with his bare feet.

"Cary!" I called, and chased after him. "Cary?"

"Yes?" He turned around almost instantly, making me nearly run into him.

I didn't say anything, and he raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

"I didn't want you to leave."

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine for a moment. "I'm not ever going to leave you, Melody Logan."

Cary leaned back and I caught sight of his amazing green eyes.

"We should be getting back to the bonfire," I murmured, not really caring if we abandoned Kenneth and Holly.

I touched a small burn on my hand that Kenneth had accidentally caused.

"Does it hurt?" Cary asked, holding my hand gently.

"Not as much as it did."

"Good." He brought his lips to my wound, and then to my cheeks and neck.

"Cary-"

"It doesn't matter. They can't see us anyway." He swept my off my feet and spun me around a few times.

"Cary!"

He put me back on the sand, but kept his hands at my waist. "Yes? Oh, does your stomach hurt?"

"A little."

I put my hands on my ever-growing stomach. I was due any week now, and the pain was beginning to become unbearable.

"Should I carry you back?" my new husband asked quietly.

"I think that would be a better option than what I had in mind."

"What would you suggest instead?"

I jerked my head lightly towards his truck, parked at the curb of the dirt road.

"Home?"

I smiled. "I don't think it's natural for you to read my mind."

"Call it… I don't know what you should call it."

I laughed. "Let's just tell Kenneth and Holly that we're leaving."

Cary nodded in approval and with his hand in mine; we set off down the beach towards the fire glowing in the distance.

I would miss this chance that I had to spend time with my newly found aunt and uncle. Though Holly was married to Kenneth now, she still seemed like the sister that my _mother_ never had the chance to birth.

I didn't care that my mother abandoned me and moved to California to become famous. I didn't care that she pretended not to know me when I _had_ founder her. I didn't care _now_, at least.

Back at our home, we sat on the couch in the front room. We had moved the couch from Cary's attic hide-away to this house, along with his model ship collection. But here, the models were on display, for everyone to see.

"What are we going to do when the baby's born?" I asked my hands on my stomach again.

"I guess I'll have to sacrifice my work to take care of him," Cary sighed, his voice coated in sarcasm.

"You will _not_! And what makes you think that it'll be a 'him', anyway?"

"I can just feel it."

I smiled and stared out the window in front of us. "What'll we name it?"

"So it's an 'it', now?"

"Cary!"

"I know, I know." He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his chest. "Jacob?"

I tossed the name around in my mind. "Only if it's a boy. I'm not naming our daughter 'Jacob.'"

"Agreed. So, for a girl…"

Names came flooding into my mind. "Olivia?"

His eyebrows drew together for a moment, considering the name. "Yeah. I like it."

"Me, too." I closed my eyes and let a breath out slowly.

"Meditating again, are we?"

I smiled, my eyes still closed. "I'm not going to try to sit in the lotus position, though."

Cary laughed. "That would be painful," he said, laying a hand on my stomach.

I put a hand on top of his, keeping my eyes still closed.

Suddenly, I felt his lips on mine, pressing down softly but firmly. It was his surprise kisses that I loved the most.

"Melody Logan, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Cary."

"Do you?" he challenged.

"Why do you insist on questioning me? I have a right to keep my opinion to myself."

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"Of _course_ I love you. Who wouldn't?"

He smiled, and leaned forward to kiss me again.

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
